Giving in to your darker side
by Gioll
Summary: Satoshi's been discovering feelings for daisuke, but what happens when their darker sides step in?
1. Chapter 1

GiollSpace:

Ok, before anything i have to say this: Please don't kill me for this story, it's a comission from a freind (more on that at the bottom) she asked for basically a Yaoi Smut/Torture story using DNAngel characters

There are 3 pairings in this story: Satoshi x Krad, Krad x Dark & Satoshi x Daisuke

Now the warnings: If you are offended by any of the followings, press the back button NOW! Do NOT read the story then come after me with a pickaxe: Male on Male sex, Mild Forcing (Very mild, anything else is wrong), Torture (Mainly psychological)

Also, I do not own ANY of these characters, i'm just writing a weird story about them, via a request

* * *

"See ya Satoshi!" Daisuke called over his shoulder as he ran off towards his house, Satoshi couldn't help but watch his ass swing from side to side as his feet pounded the earth, and his heart pounded in his chest  
"_What're ya looking at Satoshi?_" Krad called from the back of his mind  
"Nothing!" he growled hurriedly in reply  
"_The boy you "Hate"? Tut tut Satoshi, my little spy_"  
"I don't hate him, I hate dark, just like you, he's my… Friend" Satoshi stumbled over the last word, partly unused to it, and partly because the word sounded so…final. So…restricting Satoshi,  
"_Don't try to lie to me_" Krad chided, sighing Satoshi walked off  
"I'll come in, let me get home" he mumbled.

On the way home, Krad spoke up again "_Why do you insist on protecting him?"_ he asked _"He carries dark, an enemy to us both, it would be so easy to eliminate Daisuke, and we'd beat dark at the same time_"  
"NO!" Satoshi shouted, Running through his door, and crashing onto his bed. He closed his eyes, sinking slowly into his mind, when he opened them again he was in a dank room, his own representation of his mind "Krad?" he called, looking around a bit, when suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his chest, shocking Satoshi almost a foot into the air  
"_Hi boss_" Krad drawled  
"KRAD!" he yelped "Get off me!" Krad chuckled  
"_You know my little master…I've worked it out_" Satoshi stopped struggling "what?" he whispered "_Daisuke_" He replied, grinning "_You love him_" Satoshi stiffened, just like a board  
"You… I… What?" he whispered, hearing Krad chuckle, and something slimy ran up his ear  
"_Don't worry_" Krad continued, biting down on Satoshi's ear, Hard "_I won't let it out!_" he called over Satoshi's scream.

He roughly pushed Satoshi Over an outcrop of the cave, growling "_That is of course, if you do what I want_" drawing a hand back, and bringing it roughly down onto Satoshi's tight buttocks, he'd worked hard to get that fit, and he had been praying it'd get Daisuke's attention,  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he screamed, shoving himself off the rock, and away from Krad who simply grinned at him, and faded into his corner of Satoshi's mind.

* * *

Yes, it's very short, but it's how i devided what i've written so far into chapters, it's my easter project, finishing it for my freind, if you enjoy, tell me please? more to come in about a week 

As i was saying about comissions, if you're interested, PM me, i'll relay details like that, it should be a reasonable price, i'm mainly doing it for fun, but to make an extra bit o cash


	2. Chapter 2

Giollspace:

Hehe, I said i'd update in a week, looks like i lied

Thing is, until you post a story, you REALLY don't realise how important the reveiws are, I just learnt, Having got no reveiws, i thought everone hated the story (what little I put up, eheh) and forgot about it.

Well, for reveiwing, and giving me courage, I dedicate this chapter to ElricHilf-nii, thanks a lot .

* * *

‎ 

The next night Satoshi flopped onto his bed, pulling his diary out from under his pillow, and started to write "Niwa almost drowned today, everyone had frozen, so I dived in to save him, when i finally got him on shore he'd needed CPR, WOW! his lips are so soft, they're wonderful, and taste so good, I mean, GOD, when we stood up it was so hard to hide my boner" He blinked, re-reading what he'd written "KRAD!" he yelled "_hehehehe_"came the reply  
"I've told you, when I'm writing, don't do anything!"  
_"what's wrong?"_ Krad asked, taking control of Satoshi's arm again "_It's true_" He rubbed the hand he controlled up Satoshi's leg "_See, you've got another one just thinking about it!_" Satoshi tried to regain his control, failing completely as "his" hand reached his upper thigh, and the bulge resting there.

Satoshi didn't know what Krad thought he was doing when he started to rub, or what he'd done in past incarnations, but god it felt good "uuungh!" he groaned as Krad pulled his fully erect cock from his trousers and started to stroke it with fervour"_Is this what you do Satoshi?_" Krad asked teasingly  
"Whaaaa- what do you mean..ooh" panted Satoshi gasping at the pleasure he was receiving from the demon trapped in his skull  
"_Is this what you do when you think of Daisuke?_" Krad demanded, pumping Satoshi's hand furiously  
"Nnnn No" he lied, moaning louder.

"_LIAR!_ " Krad hissed, digging "his" nails into Satoshi's tender penis, eliciting a long scream - to him, the sweetest sound – and he used Satoshi's pain to pull him into his mind.

Satoshi found himself in his mind, pinned against the wall by Krad, he blinked, a NUDE Krad "What are you doing?" he asked, suddenly scared as Krad started biting at his ears and neck again  
"_I'm bored_" he whined "_and I haven't got to do anything for a long time_"

He started to push at Satoshi's shoulders, exerting force until Satoshi couldn't put up enough resistance, and flopped to his knees, where he was presented with Krad's erect cock, Krad looked down at the gaping Satoshi & grinned, he grabbed the younger boy's head, holding him still as he slapped him about the face with his penis, leaving red streaks all over Satoshi's face, satisfied with this effect, he thrust into the still-gaping boy's mouth, when he got over the shock, Satoshi started to adapt, the signals from his taste buds finally coming through to his mind  
"mmm" he moaned quietly, closing his eyes and starting to apply suction to the organ thrusting into his mouth, blushing deeply he started flicking his tongue up at it as it thrust inwards.

"You're sick" came a voice nearby, but Satoshi hardly registered it'Wait a second' he eventually thought 'I know that voice' his eyes snapped open, revealing Daisuke standing next to him, sneering disgustedly "You filthy queer, how can you live with yourself!" Satoshi tried to protest, pulling himself off Krad, only to be pushed harshly back down his instrument "you love it don't you" hissed Daisuke  
'It's not him' Satoshi told himself as the tears began to flow down his face 'It's not' nevertheless, when "Dai" fished out his penis, he had to stare, blushing even deeper 'Is it really like that?' He wondered  
"You sick freak" the imitation screamed, slapping Satoshi's tear streaked face "is no-one safe from your perversion?"

The next thing he knew, Krad had pushed a suddenly nude Daisuke over the rock he'd used for Satoshi "Thanks for getting me ready" he called over jovially and thrust into Daisuke's ass, eliciting an unsurprisingly pained scream "Oh GOD!" he screamed, Reaching out desperately to Satoshi, the pain clouding his eyes "Help!" as

"Master Satoshi?" a police constable called, dragging the flushed boy back to reality, out of the cruel nightmare world Krad had woven for him "your changes?" the constable asked  
"Yeah, make them" he said absent-mindedly, walking off to change into his work uniform, after all, there had been a warning from Dark, overconfident bastard, but Satoshi had a nice trap set up for him.

* * *

Now people, PLEASE reveiw, I'm begging ya, Even flames'll let me know what people think :P

Yeah, Be happy y'all!


	3. Chapter 3

Giollspace:

Okay, trying to get this all up before my holiday with the school :p This is possibly the weirdest bit, so be warned : Straightjackets, Whipping, Chains, FORCED STUFF (Well, psudo forced, Dark doesn't really resist), Man on Man Sex. If you object to any Close the window, DO NOT come after me with a bandsaw (assuming you can carry one!)

Also, just to direct you to an awesome story: If ya like FMA (and Roy x Ed pairings) Check out "For Alphonse" it's kinda awesome

* * *

Later that night. 

"Dark's not come, sir" called a police officer, as he entered the van "Should we call off the search?" Satoshi grinned "no" he slammed his fist down on one of the buttons on the console in front of him "We've already caught him" Dark pulled off his hat, smiling "Well done!" Dark frowned, why had Satoshi said that at the same time? Daisuke watched in horror from the back of Dark's head as the transformation occurred, as his mild-mannered sweetheart turned into a demon sweetheart, eh? Dark interrupted his thoughts We need to talk Dai… Dark however didn't get further, as he became distracted by the crash of the bars built into the van as they trapped him, "Oh God!" Dark moaned "Trapped by you, to think I could ever be so stupid".

Krad watched as part of the machinery forced Dark into a straightjacket, and stepped into the cage, "Oh my dear Dark" he murmured, pulling his clothes from his body, showing dark his proud erection "This may turn out to be the wisest thing you ever did" and with that , he grabbed his counterpart, who was still struggling against the bonds, by the jaw and forced him to look up "oh, so this is the look of fear is it?" Krad taunted, forcing Dark's jaw open, and sliding his painfully hard cock in, he held a feather to Dark's neck "Bite me, and I'll keep your pretty head on my wall for eternity! Understand? _Dear?_" he hissed mockingly, whimpering, Dark nodded his comprehension, compliantly applying suction to the invader in his mouth "oh, that's good" moaned Krad, starting to thrust into the whimpering mouth of his "friend", speeding up and cruelly smacking his hips into Dark's face, eventually he pulled out, grinning at the whine of disappointment dark gave, and came over his face, blasting the sticky white fluid all over dark's face, and into his bishie hair.

His attention drawn to dark's hair, he grabbed it, dragging him from his knees, and forcing him into a wall pulled his pants down, to "return the favour" Dark moaned, it was better than anything he'd felt before, making the sudden pain in his side somehow pleasurable.

Krad spun the whip around his head, smacking it into Dark over and over, over and over, timing it so he flicked his tongue over "Lil' Dark's" sensitive head as the whip impacted, Soon, blood was running in rivulets down Dark's side, catching Krad's attention "mmmm, that looks tasty" and stuck his silky tongue out, running it up the trails of blood, sending terrible shivers up Dark's spine, the silk smoothing over the damaged flesh, he alternated between teasing the tender flesh of Dark's Glans, and the torn skin from the whip.

All too soon (For Krad) Dark had cum 'wow' thought Satoshi from the back of his mind 'he looks hot when he cums, mmm, maybe Daisuke looks like that too' and he swallowed the load easily

"There" panted Dark "You got what you wanted, let us go" desperately wanting to leave before his time clouding Daisuke's vision ran out

"Oh but I haven't" came the sadistic reply, and chains fell from the roof "Get in them" Krad commanded, snapping the whip threateningly, after a few seconds, Dark complied, and the chains shifted, lifting & holding him in a position that left him "Vunerable" and Krad moved up between his legs.

A policeman patrolling the area was confused when he heard a sudden scream of pain, soon followed by two moans of pleasure.

* * *

Okay, that's all ya get for now, i'm just gonna put the last bit up at 2 am on the Tuesday, a mere hour before i go to Spain (YAY!) 

Again, if ya like it, reveiw, If ya hate it, Reveiw, tell me what's wrong with it, I won't complain / hurt you


	4. Chapter 4

GiollSpace: Errm, i REALLY need to apologise here, to the like, ONE person who actually read this, I know I promised this last part AGES ago, in fact the night before i went away, Thing was, a friend suddenly decided to stay over, and get a lift to the coach with me, and this was a guy I REALLY didn't want knowing I wrote Homosexual smut between fictional characters, woulda scared him a bit i think. So, I'm really sorry to anyone who cared, i hope you enjoy the last bit

* * *

"Satoshi?" Daisuke asked the next lunch "May I speak to you?" Slowly the heir to the Hikari throne rose and followed the Niwa clansman out of the room and to the nearby storeroom, locking the door behind them "It's about last night" Daisuke turned to him blushing "Dark and.. Krad, they" his blush deepened "I mean, I… Did you rape me?" All too soon it had become Satoshi's turn to blush, and he slunk closer "No, not me, not you" Daisuke backed off slightly, bumping into the wall "Oh, umm, ok" he muttered, slightly disappointed. Satoshi could never explain, even to himself why he did it, but "Your Virginity" he muttered, shifting even closer "I can rectify it, if you want!" and without waiting he captured Daisuke's lips with his own and, musing on the softness of them, glanced into his mind, ready to throttle Krad if he made any weird comments, but needn't have bothered, Krad was sitting in a corner, with the single mental image of the beaten Dark he'd allowed the deamon, beating off wildly.

Satoshi smiled, as Daisuke kissed back, pushing the slight boy into the wall with his body, forcing a moan from both their lips, soon suppressed of course as he forced his tongue between the soft lips he'd marveled at, stabbing in jerkily, as later he'd thrust into his love.

He deemed the boy ready, and reached down, squeezing the lump that had mysteriously appeared in Dai's trousers and rubbing it gently, making sure it was hard before unzipping the fly stretched across the lump and fishing out something he'd imagined, and dreamed of so fevourently recently "S-s-sato" Satoshi placed a finger over the bruised lips of his companion, and knelt, greedily sucking the length he'd longed for into his mouth, reveling in the groans from Daisuke, he flicked his tongue around the head, lashing it ever so tenderly "Satoshiiii" groaned the owner, fisting his hands in the older boy's hair "Please, I'm gonna…" and he did, Satoshi had sucked madly, pulling dai's cock to the front of his mouth, he let the cum flood in, flushing over his tounge.

Blushing heavily, he stood, and kissed his partner, gently parting his lips, and feeding him their first taste of the salty substance, as he satisfied his lover's mouth, he slowly reached down, and squeezed Daisuke's ass, kissing along, he teased his ear, and whispered "I want this…Will you give it to me Daisuke?", Although incoherent, the "YES!" was clear, and Satoshi undid his belt, sliding down both his own trousers, and Daisuke's.  
Reaching into a pocket on the discarded garments, he fished out some lubricant, and pushing him over a nearby horse (1) smeared it over Dai's asshole, slowly, slowly, he lined himself up, and, kissing the boy tenderly, thrust himself in.

Daisuke was surprised, he'd read that it was supposed to be really painful the first time, but he didn't feel any pain, maybe because Krad had taken him (as Dark) the night before, but it felt wonderful, soon he was moaning Satoshi's name, amongst the the whimpers of pleasure each thrust of Satoshi's cock forced from his lips, "more!" he eventually panted, begging the Last of the Hikari's. Seconds later they came, Inexplicably at the same time.

Collapsing, they pulled each other close, Hugging each other on the cold floor and, although the silence was comfortable, Satoshi felt the need to fill it "I love you" he mumbled, not expecting Daisuke to hear. He was surprised, therefore when his lis were taken again, a passionate interaction, but over too soon, as the participating lips moved to his ear "I love you too" they whispered "But next time, I wanna be on top"

Fin.


End file.
